Odiar, luego amar
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione encuentra el diario de Tom Ryddle y hace una incursión en el pasado, por accidente. Allí, se encuentra con el hosco y adolescente profesor de pociones; Severus Snape.
1. Regresión

Bueno, un regalo/pedido para una amiga especial. Eileen "Aby" recuerdo aún ese pedido, así que aquí lo tienes. Trabajo en un Hermione/Voldemort y un Hermione/Albus (No vayan a pensar algo, sin leerlo primero) Así que, no se extrañen. He tenido, la mente muy ocupada en muchísimas cosas distintas, así que necesito escribir. En cuanto a los viejos fics, lo siguiente:

A un paso de la oscuridad, será culminado muy pronto.  
10 mandamientos también.  
Sacaré dos de mi cuenta (Un SS/LE y el otro creo que también de ese mismo Pairing) De a momento, atiendo todos los fan fics. Sólo que, a unos les doy más prioridad que a otros.

Saludos y besos.

M&S

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto las ideas. El resto como personajes y demáses; son propiedad de JK Rowling.

PD: Aby, esto quizás te anime. Aunque, bueno, si es que llegas a leerlo. Besos

* * *

**Odiar, luego amar**

* * *

Hermione estaba en la alcoba de las chicas de Gryffindors. Estaba triste, con el rostro enrojecido y lágrimas enjuagando el mismo. Tenía en su record, un nuevo insulto por parte del profesor Snape. Con un suspiro, recordaba como ella quizo responder una inocente pregunta y cómo él, le había contestado de una forma tan hiriente...

_"¿Para qué sirven estas raíces?"- le preguntaba Snape a Ronald Weasley- ¿Siquiera, se sabe el nombre y las debe llamar "Estas raíces"?_

_- Bueno señor... yo...- comenzó el joven, balbuceando. No sabía qué decir, no había leído el capítulo que Snape había ordenado._

_- Sí entiendo- dijo el hombre, arqueando una ceja- no me extraña que todos en su casa, pasen herbología. Todo lo ven como unas "raíces"._

_- Señor, yo quisiera responder. No es tan diífícil. Esa planta es muy útil para..._

_- ¡Cállese Granger. Si quisiera que me respondiera, ya le había hecho la pregunta! ¡Además, si su inteligentísimo cerebro ya lo sabe, limítese a cerrar la boca! ¡Quisiera yo, que su cabeza cresca tanto como su "enorme cerebro". No se vaya a salir!_

¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tenía ella que hacía, que él la odiase tanto? Suspirando, se acomodó en la cama. Se levantó, tiempo después, secándose las lágrimas. Ella ya no iba a llorar por sus ofensas, ni las de nadie.

Mientras se levantaba, recordando que tenía clases de Transformaciones, comenzó a recoger sus útiles. En la mesa estaban sus pergaminos y sus plumas. Comenzó a recogerlas y notó que tenía un libro de más.

Era un cuaderno pequeño. Sus hojas estaban amarillentas y parecía muy antiguo. No sabía a quién le pertenecía y parecía estar vacío. No sabía si le pertenecía a alguien y parecía ser inofensivo. Con el entrecejo fruncido, ella lo tomó y lo analizó. No tenía nombre en ninguna de sus carátulas, ni en sus hojas. Tal vez, alguien lo había dejado allí y planificaba usarlo. Quizás, podría preguntar luego y si no le pertenecía a alguien, lo podía usar.

Lo metió en su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia su clase. La tarde comenzaba a caer y esa sería la última clase del día. Esperaba, reponerse para poder dormir en paz.

Antes de entrar, ella comenzó a preguntar por el dueño del famoso librillo. Nadie parecía reconocerlo y Harry no tenía idea de a quién le pertenecía. Nunca lo habían visto y les parecía andrajoso y mohoso. Ella, sin saber qué hacer, lo colocó nuevamente en su mochila.

Se sentó en el puesto, que ocupaba siempre y preparó sus cosas. La profesora McGonagall les dictaría los principios para la transfiguración semi avanzada. Ella sacó el pequeño cuaderno y una pluma y comenzó a copiar. hasta ahora, no había encontrado un dueño así que quizás lo podía usar. Estaba desganada.

Sus amigos, estaban a su lado. Ron se había enfurecido, cuando escuchó a Snape insultarla y enseguida lo insultó también. Su castigo fue, ayudarlo a limpiar los calderos sin guantes protectores. Iba a ser de esa forma, pero Promfey se alarmó cuando observó las enormes ampollas en los dedos del joven. Viscosas y llenas de líquido. Snape, por su parte, recibió una queja de la mujer. Dejó de hacerlo de esa forma, pero Ron no dejó de limpiar calderos en el aula.

Mientras escribía, Hermione aún recordaba el suceso. Se limpió el rostro y la nariz y se prometió que no iba a llorar más. Con un suspiro, comenzó a copiar lo que la profesora dejaba en la pizarra.

Al copiarlo, observó que ese misterioso cuaderno de tapa ya descolorida y frágil; se borraba solo. Volvió a copiar, pero ya no habían más letras. ¿Qué clase de truco era ese? Lo intentó una vez más, aplicando fuerza en su mano para casi desgarrar la hoja pero; volvió a suceder.

Para su gran sorpresa, una línea reemplazó lo que ella había copiado. Aparecían letras de la nada y eso la puso nerviosa.

_- ¿Quién eres?_

- Hermione Granger. ¿Quién eres tú?

_- Hola Hermione. Yo soy Tom, Tom Riddle. ¿Qué estás copiando?_

- Una clase. Transfiguraciones avanzadas- escribió ella, cuando su mano temblaba junto a su pluma- ¿Cómo es que... cómo es que tú?

_- Es algo difícil de explicar- le contestó el diario- Tú, eres la mejor amiga de Ginny Weasley. Es un placer para mí, conocerte._

- ¿Ginny?

_- Sí, ella habla mucho de ti. Ella es muy feliz, desde que te conoció. Somos amigos, así que puedes confiar en mí._

Hermione, sorprendida, cerró el libro con un golpe seco. Sus amigos se giraron para mirarla; al igual que la profesora. Ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y dijo, que se sentía mal. Salió corriendo del aula y se detuvo para respirar en una columna.

¡Ese libro estaba mal! ¡Tenía que encontrar a Ginny y pedirle explicaciones! ¡Seguro, era obra de Fred y George Weasley!

Comenzó a correr, para buscar a Ginny. No la encontró en clase y ya comenzaba a sentir que estaba actuando extraño. Hacía un tiempo, que no la había visto y cuando la veía, ella le evitaba. ¿Sería por ese libro?

Dejó la mochila en la cama y soltó el cuaderno en la mesa. Lo observó con aprehensión y nerviosismo. ¿Desde cuando, los cuadernos hablaban con la gente? Bueno, en Hogwarths se veían muchas cosas.

Tenía curiosidad, pero trataba de mantenerse alejada de ese cuaderno. En la cama, lo observaba mientras meditaba. ¿Y si le preguntaba cómo lo hacía? ¿O tal vez, qué le sucedía a Ginny? ¡No no! ¡Se podía meter en problemas!

La tensión, se volvió intensa hasta tal punto; que ella corrió hacia el cuadernillo. Se sentó frente a el y lo abrió. Mientras buscaba su pluma, el cuaderno había comenzado a escribir.

_- ¿Qué te sucedió? Dejaste de escribir... ¿Eres Hermione, cierto?_

- Sí

_- ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

- Estaba en clase. Salí. ¿Cómo es que... cómo es que conoces a Ginny?

_- Ella escribe en mí. Ella es una chica muy dulce y soñadora. Pero ¿Cómo eres tú?_

- ¿Yo? Bueno... yo soy estudiosa- se sentía extraña, al hablar con un objeto inanimado. Aunque, ese objeto "inanimado" le estaba respondiendo.

_- Sí, eso mencionó ella. Eres muy inteligente. También eres amiga de Harry Potter. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho, que quieras escribir en mí? ¿Hay algo, que me quieras contar? Descuida, soy un buen oyente y sé guardar secretos._

Las palabras desaparecieron una por una. Hermione, miró con el entrecejo fruncido hacia ese cuaderno. Era un diario. Uno que Ginny usaba.

- Pues ¿Qué... qué puedo contar?

_- Ginny me ha contado, que tienes dificultades. Todos se burlan de tu intelecto. En lo personal, todos son idiotas._

- Bueno.. eso está bien. Yo.. yo a veces hablo sin consentimiento..

_- También me ha dicho, que te llaman "sabelotodo insufrible" y "sangre sucia". No sabes, lo mal que está eso. ¿Y no te defiendes?_

- No. Casi siempre es un profesor y un estudiante en específico y, eso sería violentar las reglas.

_- Te llama sabelotodo insufrible, te mira con desprecio ¿No te duele? ¿No te incomoda que te insulten de esa forma?_

Hermione no podía negarse. Sí le dolía, se sentía terrible. Se preguntaba, cómo ese diario sabía todo eso de ella. Seguro, Ginny le había estado contando acerca de eso. Entintó su pluma y continuó. Algunas lágrimas se le escaparon, mojando las páginas.

_- ¿Estás llorando? Lo siento tanto-_ Las palabras desaparecieron y se mostraron otras letras_- ¿Quién te insulta? o ¿Quienes?_

- Es un profesor- escribió ella- su nombre es Severus Snape. Pero ¡Yo no tengo nada en su contra! Es profesor, y sabe lo que hace.

_- No siempre. ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo te voy a enseñar algo, que quizás te sirva de ayuda. Me agradas. Sabes reconocer algo apenas lo ves y tienes un conocimiento muy interesante._

Hermione inspiró, cuando el miedo pudo más que ella. Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa e intentó cerrar el libro. De el mismo, comenzó a salir una luz muy brillante y ella tuvo que cubrirse el rostro.

No sabía qué sucedía, pero sentía que miles de brazos halaban su cuerpo sin piedad. De un momento a otro, sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo y como su cabeza amenazaba con hacer lo mismo de su cuello. Se atragantó y su boca se secó en un santiamén. Estaba mareada y cuando aterrizó en algo duro, se cayó al suelo.

Escuchó un gemido de dolor y supo que era ella misma. En el suelo, trató de estabilizarse mientras intentaba pensar. A mitad de su intento un joven de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche y el rostro angular y cetrino, la contempló desde un campo. Al verla, corrió hacia ella y le dio la impresión de que un murciélago gigante; quería comérsela.

- ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- le preguntó aquel chico cuyo uniforme le quedaba un poco más grande y caminaba encorbado. Hermione trató de entender, pero todo lo veía distinto.

- ¿Dó..dónde estoy?- preguntó.

- Hogwarts- respondió ese joven- ¿Qué estás haciendo tirada allí? Te pregunté.

- Me caí y.. ¡Un momento! ¡Esta no es la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor!

- Por supuesto que no es Gryffindor- respondió el joven de una mala forma. Hermione conocía esa forma de expresarse, ese cabello y esa nariz ganchuda...

- ¡Severus Snape!- estalló ella cubriéndose la boca con las manos- ¡Profesor... profesor Snape..! ¿Qué le pasó?

- ¿Cómo que "Qué me pasó"? ¿Y cómo que profesor? ¡Seguro, el golpetazo te dejó tonta. Como todas las Gryffindors!

- Déjala en paz Snape- dijo alguien, tras ella. Sonaba a una mujer.

- ¡Evans!- dijo él, sorprendido.

- ¿Evans?- preguntó Hermione, dándose la vuelta- ¡Oh madre mía! ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Hola! ¿Estás bien? Yo soy Lily Evans y nos iremos, antes de que Snape siga fastidiándote.

* * *

Espero que les guste. Muchos saludos y besos.

M&S


	2. Mi YO en el pasado

Bien, más del fan fic. Lo siento por el retrazo, pero he tenido problemas con el computador. Me he dedicado, a los fics más importantes (y a otros abandonados)

Saludos y besos.

M&S

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto las ideas. El resto como personajes y demáses; son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Mi "YO" en el pasado**

* * *

¿Qué hacía ella en esa época? No sabía, ¿Qué época era precisamente? No sabía. Con sorpresa, se dejó guiar por la madre de Harry Potter. Aquel chico, que era su amigo en el futuro y que ya no existía. O sí, pero en otra época. Realmente, se sentía extraño, halagador, conocer a la madre de su mejor amigo. La madre, del niño que vivió y vivía.

Lily la miró, en cuanto estuvo segura de que Snape no las había seguido. Era tan aficionado a seguirles, que ya estaba acostubrada a mirar hacia todas partes, para constatar que no la seguía.

- ¿De qué casa eres tú?- pregunto Lily. ¿Casa? Gryffindor. ¿O no?

- Eh... creo que Gryffindor.

- ¿Gryffindor?- sonrió la jovencita- Bueno si tú dices que estás en Gryffindor.

- En realidad sucede que yo no... yo no vengo de esta época.

Lily se detuvo a mirarle con confusión. ¿Épocas? No había otra más que esa en donde estaba coexistiendo. A no ser, que ella no supiera que se podían hacer viajes intradimensionales. Bueno, en Hogwarts todo era posible.

- ¿Y de qué época vienes?

- De la época de Harry Potter.

- ¿Harry Potter?- preguntó la joven y se rió- Estás equivocada, es James Potter.

- No.. bueno sí, él es su padre. Y tú- ¿Lo decía?- su madre.

Lily se quedó impactada, mirando a Hermione sin entender. Con un suspiro, se detuvo y contempló a Hermione quien observaba todos los pasillos. ¿Estaba loca? Ella no se casaba con Potter, ni por un millón de galeones.

- ¿Yo? ¿Casada con Potter? Sí, creo que te golpeaste la cabeza. Iremos a ver a la enfermera.

- ¡Es la verdad! ¡Él estudia en Gryffindor, conmigo y Ronald Weasley!

- Oye... yo no tendré ningún hijo con James Potter, a no ser que no recuerde. Y ni siquiera...

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Haciendo un estudio, recordaba la historia de Hogwarts. De un momento a otro, su mente se iluminó y pensó en Dumbledore. ¡Él le podía ayudar! Alcanzó a Lily y la observó. Ella permaneció con la sonrisa. Las palabras de Hermione eran tan divertidas para ella.

- ¿Me podrías llevar con Albus Dumbledore?

- ¿El director? ¿Por qué razón

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarle.

- Muy bien.

Lily continuó su camino por los pasillos de mármol y piedras. Era particularmente extraño, el hecho de haber pisado esos mismos pasillos en otra época. Por supuesto, Hermione, entendía que algo de ese raro diario tuvo que ver. Se preguntaba, si podía regresar de alguna forma. Aunque bien, ahora tenía que saber otras cosas también.

Lily le abrió la puerta a la dirección y se despidió de ella. Hermione observó el lugar y notó, que estaba tal cual lucía en el presente. Bien, quizás unas cosas menos. ¿Pero quién podía constatarlo?

Albus Dumbledore estaba parado allí, observándola. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa suave y se preguntó, cómo debía decir las cosas. Todo debía comenzar tal vez con un: "Hola soy Hermione, caí por accidente en este mundo y no sé como; puedo regresar" "¿Me ayudaría?"

- Buenos días señorita- le dijo, con una sonrisa- ¿Necesita algo?

- Sí... en realidad- Hermione se mordió el labio. ¿Qué decía al final de cuentas?

- Pues, puede decírmelo. Aspiro, poder ayudarle- sonrió Dumbleodre acercándole un pequeño cuenco dorado- ¿Caramelos?

- ¿De limón?- preguntó ella. Ya lo conocía.

- Sí. Veo que has venido antes. Pero yo no te he visto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hermione. Hermione Granger.

- Mmm... muy lindo tu nombre. ¿Acaso, vienes de un país en especial?

- Inglaterra señor.

- ¿Qué necesita señorita Hermione?

- En realidad.. es algo muy complicado. Verá, yo pertenezco a otro universo. Uno que está en un futuro...

- Sí, a veces he soñado que no pertenezco a este mundo. Bueno, lo he presentido.

- No señor, es la verdad... Caí por accidente gracias a un diario. Bueno, en mi realidad también está usted y Harry Potter.

- ¿Yo? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Y cómo es eso?- preguntó el anciano director, sentándose- Suena muy interesante.  


* * *

A medias. Sin ánimos. Muchos saludos y besos.

M&S


End file.
